A Wulf Kid Chronicle's 1
by Spotty178
Summary: When your all alone abandoned. You expect no one to find and help you... All that changed for one child when he adopted, and turned into a ghost. Now on the run for his life, and with only ONE goal in mind. What will that ghost do to get that goal that he so badly wants... "AU FIC"
1. My Story

**Hi fans this book is a story challenge. The challenge was set by PhantomKid290 to write a fanfiction about someone other then the Jack being his father and myabe Danny was adopted by the Fentons? I won't tell you who i used but you likely already know who it is. I'll let you read on and i really hope you all like it includeing PhantomKid290 who this story was written for. Anyway Enjoy and dont forget to subscribe and REVIEW!**

**Spotty178**

**P.S If you have been reading this you will see that I have changed it. I didn't like the way I wrote it so I changed it. It is much the same but i do strongerly suggest to re read chapter becuase they will make much more since now. And that there is more information on them.**

**P.P.S. If you are just starting to read this I hope you enjoy and don't worry about the last P.S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Phantom in<strong>

'**A Wulf Kid'**

**Chapter 1 "My Story"**

Wulf growled at me but I ignored him though. I was going to stop Walker and the guards. Even if it was the last thing I did.

Walker came running out from behind the tree. "I knew I would find you here Wulf!"

"Don't start with me Walker. You know you can never catch me or dad!" I yelled at him.

"Danny, I didn't see you there how nice. A family together to be caught" replied Walker smiling.

That was the last straw! My eyes flashed green and I changed into my ghost form. I like it better than my human form I feel connected more to dad as he did give them to me after all.

"I'm so scared" teased Walker.

I glared at him. "You better be! Cause I am Danny Phantom!" I shouted as I blasted Walker with my Ghostly Wail.

If you're a ghost who is reading this, you already know who I am. If you are a human I better explain myself. My name is Danny Phantom, son of Wulf and protector of him. I am half human, half ghost and half wolf but most of my wolf self is mixed with my ghost self though. I am the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone and human world. I am quite proud of myself because I am even more wanted then my dad. This is the notes or story that I have left everywhere in the Ghost Zone and human world. These pieces of paper joined together will tell ghosts and human everywhere how I became or how I am becoming. The most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone! This is how it all started…

"This is such a great picnic honey" said Maddie as she gave a 2 year old Danny Fenton a sandwich.

"Sanditch" I replied as I started to eat it.

"He is such a cutie isn't here, since he can't say all his words probable yet" said Jack as he stood up and stretched and helped Maddie up. "Let's go for a little walk. Danny will be fine while he eats his sanditch" laughed Jack.

"Are you sure he will be fine?" asked Maddie as she looked at Danny.

"He will be fine look the little guy is already going to sleep. Will be back before he wakes up" replied Jack as he and Maddie started to go for a walk in the deserted park.

Meanwhile Wulf had just escaped Walker's prison in the Ghost Zone and made a portal to the human world, travelled through it and closed it up fast. He started walking through the park looking around hoping no one saw him as he went. He heard someone crying and he thought he better take a quick look to check whoever it was, was ok. He walked to the sound of the crying and saw me sitting on the ground in front of him crying my poor little heart out. He didn't know what to do about me as I was only a toddler and my parents had left me in a park where no one was.

Ten minutes Wulf was still looking at me trying to figure out what to do, while parents returned from there little stroll. "Come on Maddie let's get home. Jasmine will be waiting for us" said Jack walking over and packing away the picnic rug.

"I'll meet you at the car dear. I just have the feeling that we have forgotten something" replied Maddie looking around.

Jack finished up packing the picnic up. "I don't think we left anything behind. If we did we can always buy another one"

"Jack that's a great idea" replied Maddie kissing him.

The two walked to the Fenton RV and drove away leaving me 50 meters away sitting on the ground crying my heart. Wulf just stood there and looked at me not knowing what to do about me. He felt really sorry for me so he thought what my life couldn't be any worse in this world. Meaning he picked me up and took me with him and we ran. We stayed on the run from the law for 2 years and I don't really remember much about it. What I do remember was that I was about 4 when Walker caught us. Wulf freaked when he was about to be caught so opened a portal to the human world as we had been in the Ghost Zone at the time. He sent me through and hoped that I would be safe just as blasted him with a ghost ray. Walker then chained him up and took him away to prison.

Wulf escaped Walkers prison again and fast I was only in the human world for a week and that was enough trouble for me though. I got put in an orphanage because I had been found on the side of the road crying because I didn't know where Wulf went.

"Poor kid was dumped on the side of the road" said a woman at the orphanage as she looked at me.

"Yeah I know Grace. I really hope he gets adopted soon though. He would make a great kid" said another woman.

"What do you think we should call him Beth?" asked the Grace.

"I think he looks like a Danny and he tends to day D a lot" replied Beth.

I turned around and looked grinning. "Yeah he always does and look he turned around when you said his name" smiled Grace.

That's how I got my name Danny. I have no clue what my birth parents had called me but I think it was Danny. Because Grace was right, when Beth had said Danny I turned around and had a huge grin on my face. Those lovely ladies didn't like it the day I disappeared though. Wulf came through a portal and scared all the older kids so they ran off telling people there was a werewolf running loss. I had been sitting in a sand pit playing by myself. Wulf looked around and seen me. He howled and bolted over to me.

"DADDY" I shouted to Wulf who picked me up and smiled a wolf grin.

He then opened a portal back to the Ghost Zone and we travelled through it. That day was the day I had said my first word ever as well. So on that day I got my name 'Danny' and said word 'Dad'.

Not much happened in the next 10 years while we were on the run. So I don't really have to go there. Wulf taught me the ropes of living on the run and I had learnt to fend for myself as well. That's because Walker caught dad lots of times and in those times I fended for myself from what I had learnt on my own and been taught by dad. It really helped a lot but what I really needed though to help dad and myself. Was to be turned into a ghost.


	2. Change Me

**Hey Fans here is the next chapter. I hope you are likely it and are re-reading the story since I have changed it. Anyway I hope to upload it more often because am getting through my school work. Anyway enjoy and review!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2 " Change Me!"<span>**

I was 14 when dad told me I wasn't allowed to stay with him anymore. He said that life on the run was too dangerous for a human like me, and if there was a way that I could become a ghost then he might take me with him.

When he told me this I took off in the human world, as it upset so badly. I ran around there for a long time over 2 months, which was good because Walker couldn't track me and he wasn't really didn't want to capture me because I was a human. I meant some kids my own age and hung around them most of the time. Their names were Sam and Tucker. Tucker was a techno geek, meaning he knew everything to do with technology. I also think he is better at technology then the ghost Technus in the Ghost Zone. Sam was ultra-recycle vegetarian (meaning she didn't eat anything with a face on it) and a Goth (meaning that she had black hair, wore black make-up and clothes). She was also pretty cute but I couldn't mix with mortals when I was going to become immortal soon. I hung around with them a lot and came up with a story that I was in town visiting my relatives. They believed that story and let me hang around them, before and after school. The three of us hung around everywhere at Amity Park. I didn't go to their school Casper High because I didn't want to have too many people knowing who I was. So when there were at school I kept a low profile, my walking around the mall looking at shops or sneaking into the movies. I did meet this one kid who continued to bully every kid at Casper High. So one day I told him how much of a geek he was. He didn't forgive me, instead he started to pick on me as well.

Dad came out of one of his portals when I was hanging behind a dumpster up an alleyway. I was hiding because a kid called Dash was trying to punch me because I had put garbage in his locker while he was in class. Dash ran past the dumpster and didn't see me at all. I had turned around smiling about evading Dash, only to run smack bang into dad.

"Dad" I exclaimed, "Been a long time".

Wulf growled at me. "Yes… it has… been" stated Wulf, as he could speak English quite well.

"Dad I won't come back, unless you change me!" I shouted at dads face.

I started looking in the dumpster for a piece of paper and pen. I found on with the help of dad and wrote a message to both Sam and Tucker on it. The message to Tucker was

_"Dear Tucker,_

_I'm sorry that I cannot give this to you in person or even say good-bye. But my dad just came and said we were going back home. I hope one day I will be able to catch up again in this beautiful town. Till next time,_

_Your Friend_

_Danny"._

The letter I then wrote to Sam was completely different to the one I had written for Tucker. This one said

_"Dear my good friend Sam,_

_I am terrible sorry that I cannot see you face to face for the last time. It has been great hanging out with you for over the past 2 months. The time we spent together was amazing and I will never forget it ever. My farther just suddenly turned up and said I was going home with him now. This is why I left this piece of paper in your letter box, for you to find. I am deeply saddened that I couldn't say good-bye to you in person but I do promise this. That one day I will come back and see you again._

_Your friend in time,_

_Danny"._

I left dad in the alley telling him I had to do this before I left the human world. I ran to Tucker's place first and dropped the piece of paper with his letter in his letter box for him. I then ran onto Sam's place and dropped it in her letter box. I turned around and started sprinting back towards the alleyway that dad was at. I knew that I would honour my promise one day, but for now I had to start thinking like a ghost. I was going to become one soon.

I arrived back in the alleyway behind the dumpster were dad was waiting for me. He created a portal and we stepped through back to the Ghost Zone. He spent the next couple of days looking for a place where we could talk about being a ghost. We found a quite rock floating through the Ghost Zone so we stopped and landed on it to talk. We talked and talked about how I could become a ghost and then it hit me. Why not die or get blasted by a ghost really hard or be bitten by a ghost such as dad. Wulf said he wouldn't kill or let me be killed. He didn't like the idea of being blasted by a ghost ray but he didn't say no to being bitten by a ghost. It couldn't really hurt that bad? I was wrong.

"Come on dad all you have to do is bite. It really can't hurt me" I lied.

Wulf just shook his head. He knew when I was lying.

"Come on dad please I can't help you fight Walker if you don't do this"

Dad just shook his head. He knew I was still lying and there was no way I was going to get him to change his mind. I continued to try and make him change his mind but he didn't. Wulf started to shake his head to say no once again, but must have seen that I was getting sad because I didn't think he would do it. That I had returned from the human world back to the Ghost Zone only to be told that I wouldn't ever be a ghost. The next thing I knew I was screaming in pain! I don't know if it was the bite in my arm from where Wulf just bit me or if it was from Walker blasting me with a ghost ray from behind.

I don't really remember what happened but I do know that I was in so much pain. Wulf attacked Walker straight away because he had attack his only friend and his child. Walker was taken off guard with what had happened but wasn't off his guard for long though. It wasn't long until he captured dad and started to take him back to prison. Before he did though Walker turned around and came over and looked at me, but turned away and left me. I must have been a mess because I sure felt like one. I was burning all over and had no clue if dad was still there.

I was lying on the ground in pain. I could feel my body changing and I felt like I was going to pass out but I knew I was stronger than that. I knew that I could stay conscious through the change. My hair was the first thing that I had seen that had changed. It changed from jet black to snowy white and had grown a bit longer than it had been. The next was my eyes. They started to hurt like hell more than the rest of my body. They changed from sky blue to ectoplasm green. My fingernails started to change into claws. My clothes were the last thing to change. I had been wearing blue jeans, a white shirt with a red dot in the middle along with red shoes. I was now wearing a green hoodie and green pants, along with black shoes and gloves which my newly formed claws poked through. The reason all these things had changed because I had just been turned into a ghost. My normal human DNA had been infused with ghost and wolf DNA.

"I'm a ghost" I said. "I am a GHOST!" I shouted into the Ghost Zone.

I was so excited to be a ghost as that is all I have dreamed about for at least the past 5 years on the run. To be a ghost and help dad stay away from Walker. I stood up but fell back down again. I was drained of energy and I knew I couldn't go rescue dad straight away. I needed time to recover from what had happened and the only place be able to recover in peace was the human world. So now I just needed to find a portal.


	3. Memories

**Hi fans here is the newest chapter of A Wulf Kid, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and subscibe!**

**Spotty178**

**P.S. Also don't forget if you have already been reading this story i do suggest re-reading it becuase i changed it. If you have already done that, don't worry about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 3 "Memories"**

I looked around wondering if I could find a way to exit the Ghost Zone as dad wasn't there to open a portal. I stood up slowly and started to fly around the Ghost Zone looking for a way to the human world. I looked for what felt like forever until I saw it. I saw portal which several ghosts were hanging around so I thought it couldn't be too hard ask if there was a portal to the human world.

"Um hello" I said as flew over and landed next to the three ghosts.

"Who are you?" replied one of the angrily ghosts.

"That's not nice to say to the new ghost Skulker don't you have any manners" said a ghost.

"Yes I do but I have never seen this ghost before" said Skulker. "So what is your name ghost"

"Um, it's Danny, I just wanted ask if there is a way…" I started but I was cut off by the ghosts.

"Yeah that's your human name but what is your ghost name" said Skulker turning away.

"My name is Ember, Danny nice meet you. I take it your new to the Ghost Zone" said Ember.

"Yeah I only just really arrived" I replied.

"Well I'm Ember, Skulker you have already met and that's the Box Ghost. Don't worry about him though he doesn't talk much you usually only get 'BEWARE' out of him" said Ember smiling. "Anyway what do need?"

"I need to get to the human world, so you know start giving some people a fright!" I said grinning.

"That's the sprit just step through this portal here and it will take you to a human house. Make sure you get out fast though so you don't get caught by the humans. They might not be the brightest ghost hunting humans out there but there machines can really hurt" said Ember.

"Thanks so much I'll see you later" I replied getting ready to step into the portal.

Ember waved good-bye as I stepped into the portal. I was starting to worry about what Walker was doing to dad but I put that out of my mine. I had found myself in some sort of lab. I flew through the ceiling out of the house. I flew over to a park which made me get a strange feeling that I had been here before. I landed behind a tree and thought really hard about looking like a normal human. Within an instant I was back in my human form. I wondered around the park looking at all the humans. Some were kissing boys, others talking with friends and one girl playing with her dog.

The girl playing with her dog had long orange hair and beautiful aqua eyes. She looked up at me as I walked past and her eyes opened wide. My eyes did too because her face looked like someone I had known before Wulf had found me. Her dog came back running back with the stick she had sent it to fetch. She bent down and got the stick off her dog.

"Good Danny" said the girl as she patted her dog on the head and threw the stick again for the dog Danny to chase.

I turned around and looked at her and to my surprise she was walking over to me. "Excuse me, but do I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Um no sorry I haven't seen you before" I replied.

"Oh ok. You just look strangely familiar that's all" she said. "Thanks anyway nice talking to you" she finished as she turned around and went back to playing fetch with her dog.

I went and sat down under a tree so I could try and get my energy back. Where I sat I was able to continued watching and hearing the girl playing with her dog Danny. I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke she was gone. I didn't remember her leaving but one thing I did remember was that she was likely my long lost sister.

She had sat down on the ground and her dog ran over and sat on her lap. "You now the one thing I hate about my life Danny. Is that I never got to meet my brother Danny. That's who you are named after, my long lost brother. If mum and dad hadn't let him wounder off and" she started to cry. "Drove away and left him. He would still be here with me today"

When she said that I knew that was me she was talking about but I didn't want to tell her. I had my life now, and I quite liked it. Wulf was my dad and he had given me my powers which I could use to stay with him and help him stay out of trouble with Walker. I stood up and stretched. It was time to go and free dad from Walkers prison.

I started walking in the direction of the house with the Ghost Portal in it. I arrived and quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was so I changed into my ghost form just by thinking about being a ghost. Even though I had only had my ghost powers for maybe a day I was finding it easy to transform between forms. I flew into the house and down into the lab were the portal was. The portal was opened so I was about to step inside it but before I could one of the humans walked into the lab. The woman looked like someone I had met. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit had auburn hair and lavender coloured eyes. I turned invisible straight away so she didn't see me but she wouldn't of anyway she was crying pretty hard.

"Curse you Jasmine" she cried as she sat down on a chair in the lab. "Why did you have to bring up your brother Danny? I didn't mean to leave him behind it just happened" she cried harder. "I wish he was here with us all the time. But where ever you are now, Danny, I wish you the best of luck for whatever you are doing" she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

I realised that she was my mother and that girl in the park was her daughter and my older sister. One day I would go and see them and say I was there son. Ask them why they left me, and why they never went looking for me. Maybe they had been looking for me but I wasn't sure. Anyway one day I might go tell them but for now I had to save dad. I stepped through the portal and travelled into the Ghost Zone.


	4. I Got You Now Dad

**HI fans i know this is a short chapter but the chapter early was a longer chapter then usally. Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and subscribe!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4 "I Got You Now Dad!"<span>**

With the Ghost Zone I knew some of it like the back of my hand from travelling with dad so much. I remember that Walker Prison was about in the centre of the Ghost Zone. So I started flying towards what I thought was the centre of the Ghost Zone. I didn't have to fly around for long though.

Walker was on one of his patrols with some guards and seen me and thought he could throw me in prison. He thought that he was running low on prisoners which in reality he had over 100 in prison.

"Stop ghost!" yelled Walker.

I stopped and turned around. "Huh, what you want" I asked and my eyes lit up. It was Walker! But lucky he didn't recognise me in my ghost form. Otherwise I would have been in serious trouble if he had.

"Don't what me, ghost. You are travelling over the speed limit of flying" shouted Walker at me.

I wasn't going to give Walker the pleasure of taking me easily to prison though, what would the fun be of that? "I didn't know there was a speed limit of flying! But that's fine, catch me if you can!" I replied as I took off flying as fast as I could.

"GET HIM NOW!" yelled Walker as he guards took off after me.

I was flying as fast as I could through the Ghost Zone. I started to wondered if the guards were actually still following. I turned my head around to see if they were still chasing me. I wish I hadn't of done that though. I as I turned my head back around, I only had 5 seconds to realize, I was crashing into a Ghost Zone Door.

"Ugh" I said as I fell backwards into the arms of one of the awaiting prision guards.

"Thought you could get away did you? Take him away" said Walker smiling as the guards chained me up.

They threw me in their ghost police van and drove to Walker prison. This was the best thing ever, beside the head ache from crashing into the door. A free ride to prison to free dad, this day couldn't get any better. We arrived at the prison shortly later. I was shoved into the prison yard as they had to go sign all the paper work of why I was in prison. All the prisoners stared at me. I started walking around, looking for dad hoping I would find him and be able to break out of jail. I walked around and around for what felt like an hour, avoiding the guards who were looking for me so they could throw me in a cell. I heard a group of prisoners yelling at something and wondered what it was all about. I walked over to them and pushed through the crowd until I got to the edge of it. What I found shocked me. It was dad being beaten up my other ghosts. I took aim at them and fired at the ghosts attacking dad, with my own ghost ray. They fell to the ground fast and everyone was looking around shocked.

"DAD" I yelled as I ran over to him.

Everyone in the prison continued to look at me as, I hugged and I gave dad I a kiss on the nose. He kissed me back on the cheek. Everyone in the prison yard looked at us but I didn't care. I was back with dad and nothing was going to take him away from me.

I looked dad up and down, he looked terrible. "Dad what happened to you?" I asked as I continued to hug him.

Wulf growled a low growl, "Walker… did it".

Before I had time to figure out what dad had said all of the ghosts started to scatter. I didn't really pay much attention to them but I did know they were all scattering because of something. I was too worried about the way dad looked. I still was happy to be back with him even if I was in his prison. I just had to be careful of Walker, who didn't want to keep our happy family happy.

"Well look what we have here. It looks like we have a family here, together. I hope I can have as much fun with your son Wulf as I have had with you" chuckled Walker as he grabbed me and started dragging me away from Wulf.

I struggled against Walker grip as best I could but failed. "DADDDDDDDDDDDDD" I screamed as Walker continued to drag me away from Wulf while the guards grabbed him to stop him chasing after me.


	5. No Escape For You

**Hi fans here is the next chapter. Sorry i didn't upload it sooner my computer crashed and i thought i has lost the stories. Turns out i had backed them up on my other computer which was lucky. Also i was going to write a **sequel to this story about Danny becoming the top ghost but i am not sure if i should or shouldn't know. What do you guys all think?** Anyway here is the next chapter so enjoy, reviw, and subscribe!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 "No Escape For You"<strong>

Walker dragged me inside the prison and continued to drag me along the long empty hallways. I continued against Walker grip but kept failing. I wasn't winning but I thought if I could try to scream loud enough or something I might be able to distract him enough to get out of his grip.

I screamed with all my might but what came out of my mouth wasn't a scream. It was a wail, a Ghostly Wail. Walker got a fright along with all his guards when I let rip my Ghostly Wail. His grip loosened and I was able to get free but not for long. The Ghostly Wail had taken a lot out of me and it was long before Walker had tackled me to the ground. Everything was slowly going black when he knocked me to the ground. I tried to fight Walker to get away from his but my arms and legs felt heavy. It was hard to even try to lift my hand up to fire a Ghost Ray.

"Well that was a piece of cake. We won't have to knock him out after all" laughed Walker while the guards started laughing with him.

"You… will… never… win" I whispered as everything turned black.

"Urg" I groggily said, as everything was slowly coming back into vision. "Where am I?"

I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I went to stand up but couldn't so I looked down at my feet. They were chained to a chair, and so were my hands. I looked around only to see Walkers guards laughing at me chained up.

"I see that the child of Wulf's is awake. Tell me child how could you be a son of Wulf's when you don't even look like him?" asked Walker as he circled me around the chair.

"Huh?" I said as I was still confused because I still couldn't see everything clearly.

"I said how are you, Wulf's child when you don't even look like HIM?" demanded Walker.

"Have you not heard of adoption?" I replied smiling.

"WHAT!" shouted Walker back at my face.

I didn't want Walker to know I was part human so I had to think fast. "Well when I became a ghost I crashed into Wulf. I had no clue how I had died of even became a ghost. I believe Wulf was on the run from you" I said as Walker was glaring at me while continuing to walk around the chair. "I asked him to help me and I joined him on the run form the law. Now I have ended up with him back here. So you get that he is kind of my dad" I finished looking down at my feet.

Walker stopped circling my chair and turned and yelled at one of his guards to fetch him something. My vision had come back into focus and I could clearly see that I was in some sort of prison torture chamber. I figured that out as there was at least 2 of the same sort of chairs I was chained to and there were tables lined with chains to tie people down too. I didn't want to know what to Walker had installed for me.

The guard came back pushing a trolley filled with some equipment. I started to panic. Walker had something terrible installed for me but I didn't want to know what it was. I had to stay strong to get out of here with dad alive.

"Hmmm you say you crashed into Wulf and that's how he became your dad?" asked Walker.

"Sort of, we stayed on the run and I accidently called me dad, and it just stuck. I don't remember me real parents and Wulf has been so much of a dad to me" I said truthfully, as Wulf had been so much of a dad to me and I really didn't know my real parents.

Walker just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Pass me the sedative will you?" he asked one of the guards who then passed it to him. "Now this may hurt a bit, no correction, this will hurt a lot" laughed Walker.

I started to panic, so I started thrashing around in the chair. Even though my hands and feet were chained to the chair, I was able to move my shoulders and some of my body to stop Walker injecting me.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" shouted Walker at the guards who ran over to me.

They held me down but I continued to thrash around as best as I could. The guards were stronger than me and Walker was able to inject me with the sedative. I slowly stopped thrashing around and the guards let go of me. I was feeling tired and light headed. Walker unchained me from the chair and motioned for the guards to grab me. The guards helped me stand up but I fell down quickly. I didn't have the strength to stand on my own, so the guards carried me to one of the tables and laid me down. Everything was slowly starting to go black but I could feel them strapping me onto the table.

The last thing that I heard before everything went black was. "Take as much blood as you need, I don't believe that story that he crashed into Wulf. He looks like the kid that ran around with Wulf for also those years, mind you that kid was a human" said Walker reading a needle to take my blood.

That was it, my plan for Walker not to know who I was had failed. As soon as he takes my blood and runs a test he will know that I am part human. Everything then turned black…


	6. Let's Get Out Of Here

**Hi fans here is the next chapter. Hope you are enjoying this story. Like i said before i'm not sure if i should make the sequel to this story about Danny becoming the top ghost. What do you guys all think?**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 "Let's Get Out Of Here!"<strong>

I could hear someone whimpering but I didn't know who it was. I tried to open my eyes but they felt heavy and I didn't have the strength to open them. The person continued to whimper but then they went suddenly quiet.

"Wulf, you were stupid enough to take him with you. He is just a human after all that looks like a ghost. He doesn't even have the kind of power that you have" laughed Walker.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Walker had his back to me laughing about what he had said. Dad was being held by the guards as he was trying to come to me. I closed my eyes again as I didn't want Walker to know I was awake.

Wulf growled at Walker. "There, there Wulf he is still alive, just unconscious right now. He'll come back to the land of the living, well land of the dead" chuckled Walker looking at me.

I could feel his cold hard face staring at me. I didn't dare open my eyes. Instead I moved my wrists slightly but they were still tied to the bed. I heard Walker ordering a guard to fetch something. I had to think of something fast because I knew what ever that guard had fetch for Walker, was meant for me, to kill me.

"Ahhhh thank you. Now Wulf is you would please be kind enough to watch this. You are going to see you son, no your adopted son suffer a fate worse than death" said Walker as he grabbed something off the guard. "No wait he is already dead, since he is a ghost" he chuckled.

I was starting to panic and my breathing was getting rapid. Walker must of noticed this but thought that I has slowly waking up, which made him get ready to do whatever he was going to do to me faster.

"NO… YOU… DON'T!" growled Wulf, as he broke free of the guards and charged at Walker.

"Stop him!" shouted Walker at the guards who scrambled to get control of Wulf.

That was my chance, I went to jump up off the bed but forgot that I was tied to the bed. I slammed back into the bed which made Walker start to panic more. With me being awake he was in series trouble.

Walker ran behind a bed like the one I was on to get away from Wulf. "STOP THEM NOW!" shouted Walker at the guards who were still trying to get a hold of Wulf.

"ARRRRRHHHHH" I screamed as I tried to get out of the restraints.

Wulf seen me struggling and in between being tackled by the guards he ran over to me. He used his claws to break the restraints on my hands. Dad couldn't do the ones on my feet since the guards had jumped on him again.

Through all the commotion Walker had set up his machine he was going to use on me. "Don't let the kid out of the restraints! If he gets out there is no going back!" shouted Walker at the guards who were franticly trying to hold Wulf.

"DAD, open a portal and run" I screamed at Wulf as I started undoing the restraints on my feet.

Wulf looked up and shook his head. I got the restraints off my feet and turned around just in time to see Walker about to jump onto of me. Walker smashed into me and knocked us both off the bed onto the ground. I tried to fight him off but when I went to use my ghost powers I couldn't use them. When Walker must have knocked me out earlier, he must have injected me with something that stopped my powers.

Out of nowhere dad appeared and slashed Walker with his claws across his chest. Dad then grabbed me and ran me out of the room, pushing past all the guards who were wounded. We ran down a hallway with the guards and Walk chasing us. Dad then stopped and looked around. He opened a portal to another part of the Ghost Zone. The portal was our only chance even though it was unstable since dad was weak from the fight with the guards and from Walker had down to us earlier. I tried to send a ghost ray at the guards but failed. I tried a second time and a ghost ray beam shot out of my hand at the guards who ducked. My powers were coming back to me which was a good thing. I pushed dad through the portal as I turned to look at Walker who was running towards me.

"I'll get you for this!" screamed Walker at me, as I turned back around and stepped through the portal.

Dad and I were now on the run for our lives and the word would know be out that I was a halfa. A halfa that was Half Human, Half Ghost and Half Wolf.


	7. Powerful

**Chapter 7 "Powerful"**

Since we had escaped Walkers prison we had been running around the Ghost Zone for about a month. We thought that if we could open a portal to the human world we may be able to escape Walker for a few more years. Dad still hadn't recovered from being in Walkers prison because Walker had done some very cruel things to him, things that he had tried to do to me! Meaning dad couldn't open a stable portal to the human world. We continued to run through the Ghost Zone away from Walker for over 3 months going to the human world occasionally when we found a naturally portal but dad still wasn't well enough to make one himself. In that time we had run into Walker but were able to escape. If dad was by himself he wouldn't have made it, the only reason he had was because of me. Dad had been the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone and human world. With me now having ghost powers Walker had turned me into the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone and human world.

We were running through the Ghost Zone when one day when dad collapsed on the ground.

"DAD" I shouted as I turned around and ran over to help him up.

I helped dad stand up but as I did that he whispered in my ear "it is time".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Wulf looked at me and smiled a wolf smile. He turned around and used his claws to open up a stable ghost portal. Just as I was about to turn ghost to step through the portal with dad Walker and his guards showed out of nowhere.

"Wulf you are not getting away from me this time" shouted Walker.

"Oh really, I think dad and I have made a great art of staying alive on these streets of gold" I replied smiling.

Walker just rolled his eyes. "See you still have that human part of you in there don't you Danny. You are still more human then you now it"

My eyes flashed green. "At least I can say that I can be human more than you. You are just a failure of a ghost"

Walker tried to blast me with a ghost ray but I dodged it easily. "You cannot evade me for ever Danny! You will be caught or be killed and you know it!" shouted Walker at me.

I transformed into my ghost form and started to tease Walker. "You should be more careful Walker. You know how dangerous I am"

"You're bluffing"

"Nope, not at all" I shouted as I used my ghost ray and sent Walker crashing into a nearby Ghost Zone Door.

Walker was trying to catch his breath. "Danny Phantom… You are the most… Wanted ghost… In the GHOST ZONE!" shouted Walker at me as I walked over to dad.

"I knew that already but I take it dad's second then" I replied. Walker glared at me so I continued "Take that as a yes then Walker. Now you have two ghosts that can never be caught who are the most wanted"

"I will get you Danny Phantom I promise that!" shouted Walker as I stepped into the portal dad had created and travelled through into the human world.

We exited the portal and stepped in to a forest in the human world. Dad was smiling a wolf smile as it had been ages since he had been in a forest as a free wolf. Dad closed the portal so Walker and guards couldn't follow us. We started to relax while running for a while, but what we didn't know was a natural portal had opened about ten minutes later and 100 metres from the portal we had opened and closed. We were a fairway into the forest and thought that Walker and his stupid guards wouldn't follow us. Boy were we every wrong. They stepped out of the natural portal and started to wander around on their own. They suddenly caught eye of us and started to follow us slowly and quietly.

I heard something from behind me and turned around to see one of Walkers guards dive behind a tree. Wulf turned around and looked at me with a panic look on his face. I knew Walker was behind that tree and he would come out very soon to get Wulf. Dad ran and jumped in front of me to stop Walker hurting me.

Wulf growled at me to stay but I ignored him though. I was going to stop Walker and the guards. Even if it was the last thing I did.

Walked came running out from behind the tree. "I knew I would find you here Wulf!"

"Don't start with me Walker. You know you can never catch me or dad!" I yelled at him walking in front of Wulf to protect him.

"Danny I didn't see you there how nice. A family together to be caught" replied Walker.

That was the last straw! My eyes flashed green and I changed into my ghost form. I like it better than my human form I feel connected more to dad as he did give them to me.

"I'm so scared" teased Walker while his guards started to slowly back away.

I glared at him. "You better be! Because I am Danny Phantom!" I shouted as I blasted Walker with my ghost ray.

My ghost ray knocked down Walker and the guards. I walked over to Walker who was lying flat on his back on the ground in pain. It had been a stronger attack then I had used. I was getting better at this ghost thing.

"Walker you brought this on yourself" I said as I put my foot on Walker stomach.

"No I didn't" replied Walker gasping for breath.

"Yes you did. If you had only killed me when I was crumpled in a ball because of the pain I was in" I pushed my foot down a little harder. "You wouldn't be stuck in this situation now. Also now look at me. I am the most wanted ghost in the human world and the Ghost Zone"

"You will pay for this Danny Phantom!" shouted Walker at me from the ground.

I shook my head as I turned around and told dad that we should leave right away. Wulf opened up a portal to the Ghost Zone. I lifted my foot off Walker and walked over to Wulf.

"Until we meet again Walker" I said as I waved good-bye to Walker and the guards. I then stepped through the portal with dad to a spot into the Ghost Zone.

I'm still on the run from Walker with dad, but I have never been caught by him. Even though I am the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone and human world I cannot be caught. Dad has taught me so much and I still have much to learn until I can rule the Ghost Zone. But for now I will stick with being Dad's bodyguard.

I wrote this all down so one day hopefully someone will read it and know what it took for me to become ruler of the Ghost Zone. Anyway I have left this note or in this case some of the story of me in the human house where the ghost portal lies. And that is the same house were my real parents live. I left it here as this is how my life started and who every find this will start to know my story of how I got as powerful as I am. I may or may not leave more notes along the way but for now this is all I have to show that this is not all a dream or to prove that I am not a dream…

The End?

(continue in "Joint Forces)

( s/9795066/1/Joint-Forces-Book2)


End file.
